The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cryptography is commonly employed to secure communication. In particular, asymmetric cryptography with private and public keys are used to sign and verify messages. Examples of asymmetric cryptography include Elliptic Curve and Ron Rivest, Adi Shamir and Leonard Adleman (RSA) cryptography. However, with the emergence of quantum computers, most of today's implementations of asymmetric cryptography for signing and verifying messages may become vulnerable to attacks. The potential vulnerability may be especially problematic for the development and deployment of Internet-of-Things, which may collect/process/exchange valuable information. Generally, it is expect that most of these data need to be secured. And the ability to secure the large volume of IoT data messages may be critical to the long term success of IoT.